Talk:Tomahawk (Ability)
No one has information on how much it lowers the damage resistance? For only 30 seconds I think it should remove all the damage resistance. --Beaux 18:18, 29 April 2007 (EDT) :It should, but it doesn't seem to. ><; Honestly I can barely tell any difference... it's very disappointing. --Kyrie 13:12, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::I would imagine it simply brings all physical damage resistances below 1.0 to 1.0, which is what Banish does to Undead. If it doesn't, it is indeed disappointing. Malumultimus 23:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) The limited Experance i have with this ability is that it removes the mobs natural defence for a certain type of damage. i.e. if a mob whould take 0 damage from blunt it'll now take damage from h2h and h2h WS. Seems to help Limbus Apollon zone with mobs imute to ... start to take damage to the weapon type ect. "Currently Unknown/Untested if Tomahawk will affect Phalanx in any way. " Since Phalanx is a abilty or spell that is not part of the natural defence then Tomahawk will have no effect to Phalanx. To add to what the above poster said, Phalanx is not defense in any way, shape, or form. It is a direct reduction in damage taken by a certain number based on your enhancing magic and no other factor. For example, if Phalanx reduces damage by 21 damage from a level 1 mob, it will reduce damage taken by a level 100 mob by exactly 21 damage. It will not change based on anything the mob does, save for dispelling phalanx directly, but again, it's not a defense bonus. I cannot forsee any reason Tomohawk, based on its description, would do anything to affect Phalanx (However, if you really must test this, a method could be to go into a ballista/brenner, have a person capable of phalanx and enspells on both sides, and a warrior with tomohawk. Have the person on the side opposite the warrior use phalanx, and announce the exact amount (easily calculated via information found on the phalanx page) Phalanx would normally reduce damage, and then the person capable of enspells on the side with the warrior cast a day/weather neutral enspell, and announce the exact amount of damage the enspell will normally deal (calculatable via information found on any of the enspell pages (see: enstone), make sure nobody has any elemental resist or damage reduction gear (naked is usually most common in testing), and have that person smack the person with phalanx a few dozen times. If Tomohawk has any perpensity for disrupting phalanx's direct damage reduction, you should be able to see a difference in damage done. I would suggest a black mage for the phalanx user and a red mage for the enspell user, to couple black mage's low enhancing magic against Red Mage's tier 2 enspells to see some damage out of the enspell to gauge, though you could probably do a melee subbing red mage as well; please do note paladin has natural enhancing magic skill.)Aok1313 18:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC)